disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Polly Lobster
Polly Lobster is the secondary antagonist of the 1996 film Muppet Treasure Island. He is Long John Silver's pet. Along with Clueless Morgan and Mad Monty, he works for Silver. Polly was performed by Kevin Clash, who is best known for performing Elmo from the children's puppet show Sesame Street. Physical Appearance Polly Lobster is a large red Muppet Lobster who has a hook instead of a claw on his right arm. He has big eyes and black eyebrows, a thick gray mustache and a large armor on his back. The only clothes he wears are a striped necktie, green shorts and boots. Role in the Film In Muppet Treasure Island, Polly Lobster is first introduced as the pet of Long John Silver, who hired the crew for the treasure hunt in the name of Mr. Bimbo, the man who lives in the finger of Squire Trelawney. Polly, along with the other pirates, plans to take the treasure for himself. As the first part of the plan, they took care of Samuel Arrow by tricking him into leaving the ship. As they arrived near the island where the treasure is, they kidnapped Jim Hawkins and took him to the island. Meanwhile, the other pirates who were still on the ship took over it. Unfortunately for Polly and the rest of the pirates, as they arrived at the point where the treasure was left, the gold wasn't there. Blaming Silver for it, Clueless Morgan gave Silver, under Polly's orders, the black spot. Making Polly and the others believe that the gates of Hell would open for them because they used a page from a bible for the black spot, Silver took leadership of the pirates again and Polly was back to being a minion. In the final fight with Hawkins, Gonzo, Rizzo and the rest of the protagonists, Polly ends up losing with the other pirates. After that, he and all the other pirates were arrested. Other appearances Polly was also featured in several UK Spots on Muppets Tonight with his Muppet Treasure Island co-star Clueless Morgan. In these skits, the pair work as bartenders seen through the eyes of Mr. Callahan. Polly has most recently appeared in the Muppet Snow White comic book as a bouncer at a nightclub alongside his old castmates Clueless Morgan and Mad Monty. Polly appears as a gulag 38B in Muppets Most Wanted. Trivia *When Polly says "What's next, the dancing singing mouse and his amusement park?", he mentions Mickey Mouse and the Disneyland park. Gallery lonjohn and polly.jpg|Long John Silver and Bad Polly polly2.jpg|Bad Polly in muppets tonight Clueless5.jpg|Clueless Morgan, Polly Lobster, Mad Monty Muppets_Treasure_Island_41565_Medium.jpg|Polly and Other Pirates Monty def.jpg|Bad Polly, Mad Monty, Clueless Morgan and Other Pirates Defeat muppetsnowwhite3polly-300x214.jpg|Bad Polly and Gonzo in Muppets Snow White Sailing_For_Adventure_1996_.jpg|Bad Polly, Mad Monty, Clueless Morgan Singing "Sailing For Adventure" Movie-MTI-Promo04.jpg|Polly with Clueless Morgan, Mad Monty, Long John Silver, Old Tom and Mr. Bitte MTI-Promo-Dangling.jpg Long john and polly.jpg Clueless3.jpg Pollydevelopment.jpg Category:Muppet Treasure Island characters Category:Crustaceans Category:Pirates Category:Henchmen Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Singing characters Category:The Muppets characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters